Ouch with a Song!
by FloofyFox
Summary: Ever wondered what a delusional Hiccup would be like? Well read this and find out! Just a short one-shot I wrote for fun, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story. COMPLETE.


The day had started pretty much normal, I mean, if your normal was the twins recking havoc through your village, Hookfang setting Snotlout on fire, Fishlegs with his nose in a book, and Hiccup running after Sven's sheep, then yes, normal. And after their usual Academy Lesson, which was, by the way, training more skills to their Terrible Terrors, they started to pack up their equipment.

Hiccup's Terror, Sharpshot, was playing with Astrid's Terror, chasing each other around the Academy, while Hiccup placed the barrels away, rolling them into the storage cages at the back. Snotlout was trying to calm Hookfang, without getting set to flames again, since the Nightmare was having one of his 'moments', lighting on fire yet again.

"Come on Hookfang. Would you just calm your flaming butt down for one second? Is that too much to ask you useless reptile?!" which, just riled the agrivated Nightmare more, which had the twins off giggling in a corner, along with their Zippleback. Fishlegs was in the corner with his nose in a book, recording what they had trained the Terrible Terrors to do, but at the sound of Snotlout yelling, he looked up, and Hiccup walked over, along with Astrid.

"Your not going to get anywhere with yelling at him Snotlout," said Astrid, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and what happened to the horn thing? You know, when you pushed his head to the ground?" Hiccup chipped in, glancing at Hookfang giving a warning look.

"Oh that, he keeps dodging it now, and it doesn't work as effectively because he expects it now," Hookfang gave screech, as if to prove the point.

"Well, why don't you just do this?" Hiccup asked, not bothering to explain, as he walked up to the riled up dragon, his left hand out in front of him.

"Ohh, he's going to do the hand thing!" whispered Fishlegs excitedly, as the rest of the gang walked up to witness Hiccup's talent, yet again.

The Dragon Trainer kept advancing towards the red dragon, calmly, his arm moving in front of him. As soon as he was in arms length, the auburn haired boy bowed his head, showing his respect, as the Nightmare hesitated, his fire lessening, as he himself closed his eyes, leaning forward, his snout meeting Hiccup's palm.

"I'll never understand how he does that," Astrid said, barely a whisper. She herself had never been able to do it directly, always using a different tactic. Snotlout still remained unimpressed, on the outside, but beyond impressed inside, of course not wanting to show it, his ego to big for such a thing.

At that moment, Hiccup's head lifted, looking into Hookfang's eyes, that seemed to have calmed down considerably.

"There you go, now try to keep calmer next time ok boy?" Hookfang gave his own little warble followed by a purr, which left Hiccup satisfied.

"Alright then, I better get to my own dragon and you should get to your rider, it's getting late," Hiccup said, as he turned around, to be met by an awed audience, as usual. It made the teen blush self-consioucly, and scratch the back of his neck.

"How long have you guys been watching?"

"A while actually," Fishlegs replief matter of factly, much to Hiccup's embarrasment.

"Oh, ok then. Ehm, well, we better get going then… it is getting dark," Hiccup said, a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, I gues your right. Stormfly is getting tired," Astrid agreed, noticing Hiccup's embarrasment, chipping in to help him. Hiccup nodded his thanks, still standing where he was next to Hookfang.

At that Hookfang turned around, starting to head over to his rider. His tail swung round, and without any warning, smacked Hiccup on his back, which sent him tumbling over to the other side of the arena.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried as soon as she saw it, running over to him. He raised his head slightly, using his elbows to support him, groaning as he started to get dizzy. Astrid caught his head just before he passed out, and quickly checked his pulse, which was, thankfully, steady.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get Gothi!" she cried to the teens, who were just standing there. Fishlegs quickly snapped out of his trance, as he rushed over to Meatlug and flew out of the arena.

"Snotlout, go get Stoick, and tell him to meet us at his house! Tell him Hiccup has hit head!" Snotlout nodded, and, without a word, he jumped on to Hookfang, flying out in search of the Chief. Atrid helped Hiccup get up, well, pushed him up, and placed, well again _dragged_ , him on to his worried Night Fury.

Toothless cooed in worry as he caught a glimpse of Hiccup's head, which was beginning to bruise since he hit his head on the barrels. It was turning a purple colour, and wasn't very promising.

Astrid got on to Toothless when she had gotten Hiccup on, whistling to her dragon, Stormfly, to follow, as she steered the charcoal dragon over to Hiccup's house, as fast as they could. Stormfly was quick to follow, chirping worriedly as they left.

* * *

Back at Hiccups house, Astrid waited sitting on a stool in the Chief's kitchen, waiting until Gothi was done bandaging Hiccup's forehead. Apparently the hit had been harder than she thought, and he was going to hve concussion for a few days.

"Aye, we will need someone other Toothless to look after him," Stoick had said, and Astrid, of course, volunteered as soon as the question had left his mouth.

"Alright, but don't le him get out of bed, on no account must he leave this house, understand?'

"Yes sir,"

"Good lass,"

So that was how she ended up in the kitchen, waiting patiently to be allowed up. Fishlegs was also with her, because he had taken Gothi up, and would translate for Astrid what she had to do. So the two dragon rider's sat there, drinking a cup of water each.

"He will be alright, won't he?" Fishlegs asked, manly to break the silence.

"Yes he will, he survived loosing a leg, he will easily survive a little blow to the head, no problem,"

But before Fishlegs could answer, Gothi walked down the stairs, motioning for them to go over to her, then writing in the patch of sand on the floor.

"She says that she has given Hiccup some medicine that will cure any pain he has, or headache, and help him heal faster," Fishlegs said, translating the elder.

"Oh, well that's good, right?"

"It is, but in order for it to take effect, he will have to stay awake 3 hours into the night, or it won't work, and may do the opposite of what it is meant to,"

"Oh, that's, not so good," Astrid said, her hopes sinking a little.

"Well, I better take Gothi back to her house by dark, so good luck!" Fishlegs said as the healer waved farewell, hobbling out of the house with Fishlegs in tow, leaving Astrid for herself. She soon decided to go back up, just in case Hiccup woke up soon, which he would.

So she headed upstairs, to where Toothless stood guard on his hind legs over Hiccup's bed, where the boy had rolled on his side, towards the door.

Astrid was relieved to see the Night Fury so protective, as it would help her tonight, as the sun sunk down over the horizen, leaving the moon and stars to steal the light.

She drew a stool over, next to Toothless who nodded to her in recognition. She sighed, waiting for Hiccup to wake up, which she was rewarded with 5 minutes after. His eyes opened a crack, and then opened, as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, Hiccup, I am so glad your up! I was so worried tha-"

"Why is there a dragon in my room?" He cut in, gazing over at Toothless who was eyond relived that his rider was up.

 _Oh, right, concussion Astrid, cause delusions and memory lose, just keep cool_ , Astrid thought to herself, realising that it was going to be a _long_ night.

"Oh, err, that's Toothless, your dragon, and I am Astrid. Also, your Hiccup," she explained a bit awkwardly, trying to hint to Toothless that the boy had lost his memory, which the dragon took, by not charging into Hiccup licking him to death.

"Oh, ok. He _is_ like a giant pussy cat, and Hiccup is a weird name , but I guess it's ok," he replied, as if having a dragon was the most natural thing to have as a pet.

"Uhh ok, so, you need to stay up for a couple of hours, well at least I was told you did, so, until then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something fun. Oh why don't we go flying on the pussy cat!" he said, pointing to Toothless, who cocked his head in confusion.

"Uh, his name is Toothless, and we can't leave this house or room, so, maybe an _inside_ activity? Like, a game or-?"

"Singing! Let's sing!"

"Wait what do we-?"

"Let's get down to buisness!" he started, much to Astrid's surprise.

"Huh?'

"To defeat the huns!"

"Wait who are-?"

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons?"

"That's kind of offensive-"

"You're the saddest bunch, I've ever met,"

"Umm, also offensive-" Astrid tried to but in again.

"Don't interupt! But you can bet, before we're through," He said, getting out of bed, to Astrid's surprise.

"You should stay in-"

"Mister I'll, make a man, out of you,"

Toothless just looked on as Astrid tried, and failed, to drag Hiccup back to bed, and then decided to go and have a nap on his fire bed.

"You need to help!" she cried after him, but he just sealed it out, resting his head on his paws and watching his human sing, quite entertainingly actually.

"Traquil as the forest! Built with fire, within!"

"Umm…"

"Once you find your centre!"

"Centre…?"

"You are sure, to win!"

"Win what?"

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,"

"Again offensive mister kno-"

"And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll, make a man, out of you," Astrid sighed as she gave up, and just went along with it, following Hiccup as he danced around his room, catching things as they toppled off his desk.

"I'm never going to catch my breath, so say goodbye to those who knew me," she muttered. _Boy was I a fool for coming here,_ Astrid added in her thoughts.

Toothless laughed, Hiccup has her scared to death! I bet she hopes he doesn't see right through her!

"Now I really wish I knew how to convince!" she cried, as Hiccup pulled her into a dance, laughing a bit maniacally.

"You must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire!"

"Err…" Astrid trailed off, as Hiccup looked at her expectantly, "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon?" she finally said, actually inspired by how mystified she was of Hiccup.

"Time is racing towards us, 'till the huns, arrive!"

"Again, who are the hu-?"

"Heed my every order, and you might survive!"

"Yeah, umm, I'm ment to be lookig after _you_ Hiccup,"

"You aren't suited for, the rage of war, so pack up, go home, your through,"

"Now wait just a second! I train every day for 4 hours mister! How am I not-?!" she asked, letting go of the twirling Hiccup abruptly.

"How could I, make a man, out of you?" Hiccup continued, oblivious to what she had said, continuing to dance around like he was still holding her.

"You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typoon. Sing it with me! With all the strength of a raging fire-"

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon," Astrid groaned, knowing she was getting no where.

"We must be as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typoon! With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of, the MOON!" Hiccup sang, finally finishing, as he collapsed, thankfully landing on Toothless, who was still enjoying the performance.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" which made Astrid groan. She glanced at the rising moon, checking how much longer she needed to keep him awake. Two hours, twenty minutes and thirty seconds, two hours, twenty minutes and twenty-nine seconds, two hours, twenty minutes and twenty- _eight_ seconds.

 _Yep_ , the blonde thought, _this is going to be a_ long _night_ , as she started to dance with Hiccup, singing more random, made up songs.

* * *

When he recovered, a couple of days later, Hiccup had, of course, no recollection of what had happened the night of the musical, and when Astrid told him, he had apoligised over and over again, bright red in the face. Astrid had said it was alright, and as long as he was ok she was happy.

When Toothless had seen his rider back to normal, he had given him a sloppy kiss, then they went out on a morning flight, with the wind in their faces as they whipped through the forest.

Yes, everything was back to normal, and everyone was thankful. They preferred the normla, focused Hiccup, not the delusional crazy version. However, it left Astrid wondering more about the boy, as mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

* * *

 **Hi guys I finally updated again! So this was inspired by Blows to the Head and Unlikely Consequences by BeyondTheClouds777, and a review that she received, that said… well, check it out and you will find out!**

 **Hope you guys liked it, I really enjoyed writing delusional Hiccup, and I am quite satisfied at out some of the lines fitted in the actual story, so, yeah.**

 **Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, this really was just for fun, so yeah, that's all from me. Until the next story, Peace Out!**


End file.
